We Will Remember
by LeenMariexoxo
Summary: I'm taking requests for one-shots from scenes of The Hunger Games. PM me or review if you have an idea
1. Thank You

_Okay this is my first chapter! please review like I always say. This will be in Rue's POV. I just love Rue! *Sigh* Why did she have to die. I own nothing (I am supposed to say that apparently.)_

_ ~Girl On Fire~_

* * *

><p>I'm just walking. I'm following Katniss's orders like she told me. It's not hard to follow orders especially since in here it means life or death.<p>

God I hate this arena! I just want everyone to know that. Why do they punish us for something we didn't do?

I hear a branch snap and it brings me back to reality. I freeze for a moment but, in an instant I'm up the nearest tree.

I wait there as quiet as possible for at least three minutes before a rabbit hops out of the bush under the tree.

"Wow good job Rue." I whisper to myself. I glide through the air to the next tree, feeling like a bird in the breeze.

I land on a branch and look around. Since I see nothing I jump down onto the ground. I slink over to the fire that Katniss set up.

I grab the rock that she placed near it and hit it with the rock in my hand. A spark flies out but nothing catches.

I hit it a few more times before I hear rustling. I freeze and then panic. I start hit the rocks together quicker and quicker.

When the wood finally catches fire I sprint up the nearest tree as fast as possible. The rustling continues for a moment.

It stops and I let out a sigh of relief. A wait a minute before leaving because I know the Careers will be coming.

I run on the ground this time. I keep gaining speed and making no sound. "Oh no" I whisper to myself.

In the distance I see another person. I'm pretty sure that's not Katniss, I think to myself. I run up a tree and start hopping from tree to tree making as little sound as possible.

I wait in one tree for a while. "The next fire is a little bit away. Maybe I can make it if I go quickly." I whisper to myself.

I try to decide whether to go on foot or through the trees. I decide to go half and half. I go a few trees and then I'm walking again.

I decide to give the birds the secret tune to carry to Katniss. I whistle my four note tune and the birds pick it up quickly.

I hear noises but think nothing of them. Stupid animals keep scaring me, I think to myself. All of a sudden I'm on the ground. In a net.

I'm struggling to get out but it won't work. "Katniss!" I scream through the rope. I wait a second. "Katniss!" I scream again.

I keep calling and I faintly hear Katniss responding. I see her not to far away. But then I see a boy on the other side of me.

Oh god please don't let this be the end. "Katniss" I manage to whimper sticking my hand through the net a little.

She seems relieved, she shouldn't be. It is the end. A spear enters my abdomen and I let out a small noise.

"No!" I hear Katniss scream. I begin to cry and whimper because well I have a spear in me, it kinda hurts. Katniss runs around the side of me.

"Are there more, Rue are there more!" she yells. "No..no." I have to whine a few times before she hears.

She drops her bow and cuts open the net. I clutch the spear to my stomach as if it were some sort of valuable. Yeah right.

I start to cry and Katniss puts my head in her lap. "You blew up the food?" I mumble blood dripping off of me.

"Every last bit." she reassures me. "You have to win Katniss." I tell her moving uncomfortably and spitting up a little blood.

Everything about that was true. If she doesn't win then this will just be like every other and sick right down to the point.

"I promise you I will win for the both of us." She says. I can tell she's fighting back some tears.

I hear a cannon fire and Katniss looks around. I grab her hand and she comforts me. I ask her to sing.

I love singing and when I die I want that to be the last thing that's fresh in my mind. She starts to sing a beautiful song and my eyes flutter shut.

I think of everything. My family, I'll miss you when I'm in heaven. My friends, I hope you loved me as much as I loved you guys.

My home, I will miss that sacred place so much. I just want to cherish this moment, even though I'm in a horrid place.

At least I'm with my friend. I will miss you Katniss. This will be my last thought. Goodbye.

My hand moves off my body and I leave. But up in heaven I am watching everything that Katniss does. I just wish I could thank her.


	2. I Love Him

_Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I really need more requests so please please please, review with requests! This scene is in Clove's point of view and I loved writing about her! Big thanks to **BeeFonesxx **for the idea! Okay enjoy!_

_~Girl On Fire~_

* * *

><p>Claudius Templesmith's voice booms over the arena and I wait in silence. Cato is only a few feet from me.<p>

When the announcement is over Cato and I look at each other with grins on our faces.

Two tributes from the same district can win. "There's no way we can't win." Cato says confidently.

"Us and that District 12 filth are the only district partners left. The giant from 11 has no one. The small girl from District 5 has no one. We're sure to win." I tell him.

"If we find 12's lovers then I get the boy and you can have the girl." Cato tells me as we run back to the lake.

We fill up our canteens and get our weapons ready. We pull on our backpacks and get ready for a hunting session.

We walk into the field of what seems to be wheat to try and track down the small District 5 girl.

She will be the easiest to take down. We are walking for at least an hour before we hear the loud snap of a branch.

Cato and I stiffen at the sound. We remain silent as we step through the wheat.

We see Thresh the boy from District 11 hunched over a small fire.

He has made a clearing so as not to burn down the whole field.

We start to move backwards because if we fought Thresh now it would make a big commotion and the other Tributes would come and it would all be a big bloodbath which we might not win.

"I know you're there" I hear a deep voice say. I look at Cato nervously.

We bolt. I run like I've never run before. Thresh is intimidating and I'm not looking forward to killing him.

I know I've made myself out to be this big scary tough girl but on the inside I'm another girl.

I get scared that's what girls do. We make it out of the field and I notice that Thresh didn't even try to follow us.

"Wimp" Cato sneers. "Let's try the woods"

"No really how bout we look up your ass first." I say my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Geez what's got your panties in a notch?" Cato asks. "Sorry" I apologize and lean in for a hug.

Panem already knows we like each other but it's no comparison to "The Star-Crossed Lovers" crap.

He hugs me and then let's go. We can't be caught off guard. We start to walk towards the woods.

We are walking for another hour and it starts to get dark. "We should set up camp." Cato says.

I nod my head and he takes out the rolled up tent from his backpack. We have it set up in no time.

"I'll take first watch." I say.

"No you need your rest. I'll take first watch." Cato argues.

"Fine" I say reluctantly because I know that he won't stop until he has his way.

I crawl into the tent and under the blankets. I fall into a light sleep quickly because I'm so exhausted.

"Clove" I hear Cato's voice say. "Clove!" He whispers.

I open my eyes quickly. "I think I heard something." He tells me.

"Well why the hell did you wake me? Just kill whoever it was and get over it." I say angrily.

He knows not to wake me for something so stupid. "Well I- I thought maybe you wanted to do it considering it's Katniss Everdeen." He tells me.

I get up quickly and walk outside the tent without any noise. "Are you sure it's them?" I whisper to Cato.

"Positive" he tells me and then shows me to a small cave.

"I heard them talking." He adds. All of a sudden Claudius Templesmith is talking.

He invited everyone to a feast at the Cornucopia. Standard in The Hunger Games: The feast is pretty much like a second bloodbath for the audience when things start to get boring.

Apparently the lovers aren't giving them what they want. He explains that everyone needs something and that it will be in a backpack at the Cornucopia.

His voice is gone and I look at Cato. I gesture for him to follow me and he does.

We walk back to the tent. "I don't want to kill them now." I explain.

"The feast will be a perfect time. I highly doubt that the pastry pansy healed from that stab you gave him. He probably needs medicine. And I mean NEEDS it." I tell Cato quietly.

He nods and disappears into the tent since it's my turn to watch. We take turns watching till morning and then we pack up camp and move back to the lake.

"Okay I say we head to the feast now and wait in some bushes." I tell Cato.

"Okay well let's go now." Cato says and I follow him.

We walk to where the Cornucopia is and I find a patch of brush that is in good view of the Cornucopia.

No one is there yet and it's still daytime so we wait.

"Clove" I hear Cato say sincerely. I turn to him and his eyes have a depth that I've never seen in him.

"If we don't win this I want you to know that….." His voice trails off.

"What?" I ask.

'I want you to know that I love you." His says.

I sit there looking at him.

"I love you too. " I say but before I get even a moment to think this over he's pulling me in for a kiss.

It's passionate like nothing I've ever felt before. I get lost in the kiss and I know in my heart that I do love him and I never want him to leave me.

* * *

><p><em>I loved writing that and I hope you guys liked it! Review please it will make me fuzzy with joy...<em>


End file.
